housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Let's Imaginate Guys and Dolls!
Let's Imaginate Guys and Dolls! is the 56th arc in Housepets!. Characters * Peanut * Sabrina * Tarot * Grape * Maxwell * Mice Plot Peanut announces that the latest Imaginate! game is a performance of Guys and Dolls., and that he's aware of the irony that most of the troupe is female. Guys and Dolls play begins Lt. Brannigan tells "Nicely-Nicely Johnson" and Benny Southstreet that are are not going to have an illegal terrible game under his watch, which Johnson corrects as a craps game. Later, Johnson, Benny and Nathan Detroit all sing loudly about their illegal activities. With the cops down his neck, the only place willing to hold Nathan's game is the Biltmore Hotel, which will cost him $1,000. Johnson suggests he make a bet with Sky Masterson, who will bet on anything. At a diner, Sky tells Nathan he has a date in Havana, which leads to a bet: Nathan will name any girl and she'll be with Sky tomorrow in Havana. Nathan chooses a religious woman named Sarah Brown who is handing out pamphlets on how they're all naughty people. Sky goes to the failing mission and tries to woo Sarah by claiming to be repenting for his gambling problem. Sky also offers to bring in a dozen sinners for a prayer group if Sarah goes out with him to Havana, but she refuses. Nathan's fiancé, Miss Adelaide, informs him that she is getting promoted to first scantly clad off-burlesque dancer, and therefore they can get married. However, she has not informed her mother of their fourteen-year engagement, and told her she had five litters already. She tells Nathan they can be happy as long as he upholds his promise to stop gambling, but he is ousted, leading Adelaide to kick him out (with a mace). Matilda Cartwright threatens to shut down Sarah's mission unless they can prove they're making any impact. Sarah realizes the group Sky had promised to bring in could help her, and groans. At the hotel, Nathan tries to clam down the restless crowd waiting for the game, (who are all mice) when they are confronted by Lt. Branngian (causing Grape to break character, asking if she ate their leader once), who demands to know what's going on. The group quickly tries to come with an explanation, and seeing Adelaide storming off about Nathan, claim they are celebrating Nathan's and Adelaide's wedding. Adelaide is excited, while Nathan runs with it to cover up the operation. In Cuba, Sky tricks Sarah into getting tipsy on numerous alcoholic drinks and intoxicates her further by ordering her an orange soda. Sarah and Sky return to New York, but before she can confess her love to him, the crowd scatters after seeing the "po-po." Sarah realizes they are approaching the play's second reversal of fortune, while Sky gets ready for the ending. Johnson is drinking away his sorrows in a bottle of vodka, the game haven been broken up as well as the fact he had been given task of explaining things to Adelaide. Sky quickly resolves things with Adelaide, who falls in love with Nathan again (since he is suave and cool and dangerous.) Later Sky bribes the mice (after stepping on one) into attending Sarah's prayer group (in exchange for a chance to win money.) The mission becomes a success, and Johnson is about to confess something. However, everybody notices how late it's getting, so Peanut prematurely ends the play by holding up a sign reading: "EVERYONE GETS MARRIED THE END." Guys and Dolls play ends Events *N/a Trivia *Grape breaks character in Hungry For Cheddar to mention the fact she ate the leader of the mouse revolution in Mouse Mouse Revolution. *This is the last Imaginate! production that features characters playing multiple parts. Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:2012 Category:Imaginate!